


Poetry 3: Birds

by FollowMeInstead



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Birds, Depression, Freedom, Help, Identity, Josh - Freeform, Runaway, Tyler - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowMeInstead/pseuds/FollowMeInstead
Summary: cheesy?





	1. Fantasy

A grey film over my winter-beaten eyes  
The world seems muted and pastel and cold  
Colors of the sunrise only those of a baby's room  
Contrasted with the pitch black silhouette of the  
Trees.

It's just how I like it  
The world and the light  
My eyes and the sight  
Of the colors and the shadows of the  
Trees.

Then.  
More black but this time it''s different.  
More black but this time I'm in love  
With the freedom and the call  
The rise and the fall  
Of their flying and diving  
Plunging and dying  
But also trying to follow the leader  
And keep up with their colleagues  
Their comrades.  
Birds.

Help me be a comrade.  
Help me fly to the end with them.  
I feel the connection  
The endless roller coasters  
Of flying and diving in and out of safety  
Already, I feel it.  
I Am A Bird.

I'm flying with them on this grey winter morning  
Through the pastel strokes and black silhouettes  
Of the Trees.  
Through the wind, the leaves  
My skin feels more like feathers than ever before  
I fly with them, following them.  
My comrades, my equals, my friends.  
Birds.

Oh, listen to me.

My eyes refocus and the silhouettes inside resurface  
Who am I to say I am worthy?  
To even hint that I could ever be That Free.  
But that's what I'll strive to be.


	2. Morning

Still exhausted from the prior fights  
The battles fought against or for sleep  
Overnight  
Eyes already open  
Brain already too awake  
Quaking and yearning  
Tossing and turning  
For sleep  
But what would be the nature of  
The dreams that would result from  
The monsters and the voices   
Who's have not given up

But I have

Before the sun has a chance to come up  
I'm stuck in the limbo between  
Dark and light  
Between the moon and the sight  
Of the one sign that this dire plite  
Is over

There  
As the light reaches up through the sky  
Reflecting the colors and bringing the hope

But I've still given up


	3. The Leader

They fly through the sky  
at dawn with the glaze of grey just behind  
the pastel colors all intertwined  
as a shock of black flutters by.

They fear nothing  
Swishing and diving  
with no cares to hide  
no smiles to fake  
no words to revise

longing for freedom is often dire  
especially Sundays and Mondays and on  
Until someone interrupts the cycle with  
"Go on."

"For me," he says  
"For me, stay alive."  
And the birds circle back  
Saved from the dive

At once I see  
The blackness of them all  
And the one that stands out  
the blackest of all

He calls and he calls  
the rest follow suit  
In a line like a march  
They are saved and saved

soaring high through the pastel herds of clouds  
and the moon still out from the night  
But the safe sun is rising to bring back the light

But the leader's not done  
he calls to the side for them to follow him  
and know their purpose  
he's saved them now and every night before  
he'll lead them out until he is no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheesy?


End file.
